Pekerjaan Mereka
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble mengenai pekerjaan yang digeluti Nijimura dan Mayuzumi. Sweet fiction. Hati-hati sakit gigi ketika membacanya. Gift fiction for Rakshapurwa. [Nijimura Shuuzou x Mayuzumi Chihiro]


**Pekerjaan Mereka  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
By : Dee Cavallone  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Warning: Nista!Nijimura, RajaTega!Mayuzumi.  
Summary : Hanya kumpulan _drabble_ mengenai pekerjaan yang digeluti Nijimura dan Mayuzumi. _Sweet fiction_. Hati-hati sakit gigi ketika membacanya. _Gift fiction for_ Rakshapurwa.  
Pairing : NijiMayu (Nijimura Shuuzou x Mayuzumi Chihiro)

* * *

 **Act 1: Mahasiswa dan Dosen**

Nijimura Shuuzou, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang kini tengah menghadapi momok paling menyebalkan sepanjang dunia permahasiswaan, menyusun skripsi. Mendengar kata skripsi saja sudah membuat Nijimura alergi, apalagi menyusunnya, Nijimura ingin melemparkan diri ke kawah gunung saja rasanya. Tapi gak jadi deh, nanti Nijimura jadi anak durhaka karena belum berbakti sama orang tua, lagipula Nijimura juga belum berhasil mendapatkan gebetannya.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan ketua program studi, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa yang menjadi dosen pembimbing Nijimura adalah dosen muda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Nijimura mengembangkan seringaian pada bibirnya yang monyong. Nijimura memang memendam rasa pada dosen yang pernah mengajar mata kuliah _Advance Accunting_ di kelasnya itu. Namun masalahnya adalah dosennya yang satu itu termasuk dosen yang sulit ditemukan, dalam arti harafiah.

Penyebabnya, pernah ketika UAS, kelas Nijimura tidak melihat adanya pengawas yang mengawasi. Hal ini membuat para mahasiswa dengan leluasa bertukar lembar jawaban, membuka buku catatan dan diktat, sampai mencari jawaban dengan bertanya pada mbah google. Dan saat paling dramatis terjadi, tiba-tiba dari pojok ruangan, terdengar suara,

"Tidak perlu mengumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian. Kalian semua mengulang di mata kuliah ini—"

Pekik jerit penuh sesal dan _shock_ -pun terdengar membahana. Tidak ada satu pun dari teman-teman Nijimura yang menyadari bahwa Mayuzumi sudah berada di ruangan sedari awal dan mengawasi mereka.

"—terkecuali Nijimura Shuuzou. Karena hanya dia yang tidak berbuat curang. Bagi yang lain, silahkan keluar."

Kecuali Nijimura tentunya, mana mungkin Nijimura tidak menyadari keberadaan pujaan hatinya kan. Nijimura tersenyum bangga dan menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar teman-temannya mengumpat padanya. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengganggunya berduaan dengan Mayuzumi, meski pun hanya sebatas peserta dan pengawas ujian.

Kini Nijimura tengah bersitatap tegang dengan dosen pembimbing tercintanya, Mayuzumi- _sensei_. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan kesal terhadap satu sama lain. Di satu sisi Mayuzumi kesal karena mahasiswa berbibir monyong di hadapannya ini sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa diatur. Di sisi lain Nijimura dongkol karena dosen bermuka tembok di depannya tidak mengerti kesulitan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertinya dan tidak memberi kemudahan dalam penyusunan skripsinya. Sedari tadi, mereka tidak menemukan titik temu dalam mendiskusikan judul skripsi Nijimura.

"Jadi, Nijimura. Kau tidak bisa membawa judul seperti ini." putus Mayuzumi datar.

"Lalu saya harus membawa judul seperti apa, _Sensei_?" balas Nijimura.

"Paling tidak, carilah judul yang sesuai dengan kemampuanmu—"

"Inilah judul yang sesuai dengan kemampuan saya, Chihiro- _san_." potong Nijimura.

"—juga sesuai dengan jurusan akuntansi yang kau ambil. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Nijimura."

"Apa yang salah dengan judul yang saya ajukan, Chihiro- _san_?"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi dosen pembimbing mahasiswa gila di depannya ini.

"Dengan judul seperti ini, saya tidak melihat kesinambungan judulmu dengan jurusan akuntansi."

"Justru judul ini sangat berkesinambungan sekali, Chihiro- _san_. ' _Analisa faktor-faktor yang mempengaruhi perasaan cinta Nijimura Shuuzou terhadap Mayuzumi Chihiro_.' Jadi, kita akan menganalisa tentang beberapa faktor dari Chihiro- _san_ yang—"

"Cukup, Nijimura! Jangan bermain-main lagi."

"Saya tidak bermain-main, Chihiro- _san_! Saya—"

"Cari judul yang lain."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu keinginan Chihiro- _san_. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu agar kamu bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu nomor satu bagiku."

Mayuzumi memijat pelipisnya lelah. Dia sungguh lelah dengan tingkah gaje bin lebay Nijimura.

"Jadi, apa judul yang lain?"

" _Pengaruh pengelolaan jumlah cinta yang diberikan Nijimura Shuuzou terhadap meningkatnya perhatian dari Mayuzumi Chihiro_."

Sungguh! Mayuzumi ingin melempar laptopnya tepat di wajah Nijimura. Namun Mayuzumi masih tidak ingin kehilangan wibawanya sebagai seorang dosen. Memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, Mayuzumi berujar dingin pada Nijimura.

"Cari judul yang serius, Nijimura. Kalau terus seperti ini, saya tidak akan menerima judulmu."

"Kalau begitu, Chihiro- _san_ terima saja aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Dan Mayuzumi melenggang pergi dari ruang dosen setelah sebelumnya melempar buku _Advance Financial Acconting_ setebal 1000 halaman tepat di wajah Nijimura.

.

.

 **Act 2: Sutradara dan Aktor**

" _CUT_!" suara tegas nan berwibawa Nijimura sedikit terdengar gusar. Sedari tadi Nijimura terus mengkritik akting para pemain dalam film yang sedang digarapnya.

"Bukan seperti itu cara mengekspresikannya!" bentak Nijimura. Para _staff_ dan aktor yang mendengar suara gusar sang sutradara hanya bisa saling memandang gelisah dan tidak berani melawan.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya?"

Kecuali satu orang aktor pendatang baru. Dengan berani aktor itu menatap balik Nijimura yang duduk di kursi sutradara, seakan menantang sang sutradara untuk turun ke medan perang. Nijimura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan tidak sabaran, Nijimura menggulung naskah dan memukulkan gulungan itu pada kepala Mayuzumi Chihiro, aktor yang menantangnya tadi.

"Kau ingin tahu caranya? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu." Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mayuzumi dan tidak menyembunyikan seringainya. Mayuzumi hanya menatap Nijimura datar.

" _Scene_ 73B _take_ 7\. Kamera _rolling_ ….. _and action_!" teriak Nijimura. Kameramen langsung mengarahkan kamera pada Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang tengah berhadapan, merekam adegan pada _scene_ itu. Adegan ketika sang _hero_ menyatakan cintanya pada sang _heroine_. Nijimura memandang Mayuzumi _intens_ , kemudian mengelus pipi Mayuzumi lembut.

"Chihiro." Panggil Nijimura. Membuat seluruh _staff_ di lokasi syuting terkejut, karena nama sang _heroine_ bukan Chihiro. Namun Mayuzumi malah balas menatap datar Nijimura, karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh sang _heroine_ dalam naskah.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya padaku?" Nijimura dengan lancar mengucapkan kalimat dalam naskah dan berakting penuh perasaan. Mayuzumi yang tetap mengikuti naskah, mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menepis tangan Nijimura.

"Sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku tidak percaya! Sudah berapa wanita yang berhasil kau jebak dengan bujuk rayumu!?" pekik Mayuzumi histeris. Para kru dan _staff_ sangat terkejut dengan akting Mayuzumi yang terlihat nyata.

"Aku tidak pernah merayu wanita mana pun. Hati dan mataku hanya tertuju padamu. Aku cinta padamu, Chihiro."

"Hmph! Aku tidak percaya."

Nijimura berlutut dan meraih tangan kiri Mayuzumi, kemudian mengecupnya. Mayuzumi tentu sangat kaget karena hal itu tidak ada di naskah. Mayuzumi ingin menarik tangannya namun Nijimura tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Mayuzumi.

"Cho—Sutradara, ini tidak ada di dalam naskah." Mayuzumi terdengar panik namun dengan wajah datar.

"Ini memang bukan cerita di dalam naskah. Tapi ini cerita di dalam kisah kita berdua. Chihiro, percayalah aku akan membahagiakanmu. Menikahlah denganku."

Baik Mayuzumi maupun semua orang di lokasi syuting menganga mendengar ucapan Nijimura. Seketika seluruh _staff_ dan artis perempuan memekik ketika Nijimura mengeluarkan cincin dan mengulurkannya pada Mayuzumi, masih dalam posisi berlutut.

" _Will you accepted it_?" tanya Nijimura.

" _Take the ring_! _Take the ring_!" seluruh orang mengelu-elukan agar Mayuzumi menerima Nijimura. Mayuzumi menunduk, dan Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri terukir di wajahnya. Namun hal yang tidak diduga oleh semuanya terjadi. Mayuzumi menatap datar dan dingin wajah Nijimura.

"Huh. Mana ada orang yang melamar dengan cincin berlian palsu." Ucap Mayuzumi dingin dan ketus.

"E-eh? A-aku belum punya cukup uang untuk beli yang asli, jadi—" Nijimura panik.

"Kalau cincin yang kau beri saja palsu, berarti cintamu untukku juga palsu. Jangan dekati aku dalam radius 500 meter, monyong mesum gak punya modal."

JLEB!

Nijimura merasa hatinya tertusuk panah tak kasat mata. Dengan langkah tenang, Mayuzumi berjalan meninggalkan lokasi syuting diiringi senguk sedan Nijimura dan sorakan para kru mengolok Nijimura.

.

.

 **Act 3: Mafia dan Interpol**

Mayuzumi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal ketika membaca koran pagi. Lagi-lagi kelompok mafia yang dipimpin oleh Nijimura Shuuzou mengacau di kotanya. Hanya ada 6 anggota di dalam kelompok itu, termasuk Nijimura, namun sepertinya tidak ada satu pun hal yang dapat menghentikan mereka.

Meski pun para petinggi Interpol tahu mengenai keonaran yang dibuat oleh kelompok itu, namun para petinggi itu menutup mata mereka. Dengan alasan, kelompok mafia Nijimura menghukum kelompok mafia lain yang menyimpang dari kode etik mafia dengan cara para mafioso.

Mayuzumi akui, kelompok mafia Nijimura tidak pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal pada penduduk sipil. Tapi tetap saja kelakuan Nijimura dan teman-temannya yang menghancurkan markas mafia –sehingga terjadi baku tembak dan perang antar mafia– melanggar ketentuan hukum yang berlaku.

Mengambil _coat_ -nya yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya, Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan 2x2 meter itu. dan langsung disambut oleh suara cerewet bawahannya, Hayama.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ mau pergi? Mau kemana? Ikuuutt!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Mayuzumi merasa ada ekor mengibas-kibas di belakang tubuh Hayama.

"Mencari udara segar." Jawab Mayuzumi pendek.

"Ah, Chi- _chan_ …. Jangan pergi dulu…. Ada yang mencarimu…." Reo yang merupakan salah satu tangan kanan Mayuzumi melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Siapa?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Aku."

Mayuzumi membelalakkan matanya mendapati orang yang menjadi _headline news_ hari ini, Nijimura Shuuzou, berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tidak hanya sendiri, Nijimura ditemani oleh 5 anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Dengan kata lain, kantor cabang Interpol yang Mayuzumi pegang didatangi oleh seluruh kelompok mafia Nijimura.

"Mau apa kau datang?" tanya Mayuzumi dingin.

"Ah! Nijimura! Kalian kemarin bertarung lagi kan? Kenapa gak ngajak-ngajak sih?" cerocos Hayama.

"Khaha! Lalu kau akan membantu kami, Interpol membantu mafia menghancurkan mafia lain?" balas anggota Nijimura berkulit gelap dan berambut biru gelap.

"Aku cuma mau nonton langsung aja." Jawab Hayama.

"Hayama." Tegur Mayuzumi.

"Ehehehe…. Maaf, Mayuzumi- _san_ ~~~"

"Ma-mayuzumi- _san_ , ini minuman yang—Hiiiieeee! Ada Akashi!" Furihata Kouki, opsir paling muda yang baru bergabung dengan divisi Mayuzumi langsung angkat kaki dan kabur ke bagian belakang kantor.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku permisi." Anggota Nijimura yang bersurai merah langsung mengejar anak buah Mayuzumi yang malang. "Kouki, beraninya kau menghindar dariku." Dan teriakan Furihata Kouki kembali menggema.

"Reo- _nee_ , Reo- _nee_ …. Kuroko _cchi_ kemana _ssu_?" si pirang berisik, mulai bertanya-tanya. Mayuzumi heran kenapa makhluk seberisik Kise bisa menjadi mafia.

"Oooohhh…. Te _cchan_ sih sudah kabur sedari kalian datang tadi." Jawab Reo.

"APAA!? KUROKO _CCHHIIIIII_!" Kise pun menghilang dari kantor Mayuzumi mengejar Sersan Kuroko.

Menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah, Mayuzumi kembali memasuki ruangannya. Dengan Nijimura yang mengikutinya, tentu saja.

"Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara. Lakukan apa pun yang kalian mau." Ujar Nijimura sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan mayuzumi kembali duduk di kursinya, _coat_ yang tadi dipakainya sudah dilepas dan diletakkan asal di atas meja. Nijimura menyamankan dirinya di sofa kecil yang memang diperuntukkan untuk tamu. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Nijimura yang memperhatikan Mayuzumi yang menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

"Tidak menanyakan kabarku?" tanya Nijimura.

"Kau sudah ada di hadapanku, berdiri dengan dua kaki yang utuh. Untuk apa bertanya lagi?" balas Mayuzumi.

"Kau marah?"

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

"Kuasumsikan kau memang marah."

"Tidak usah bertanya kalau begitu."

"Maaf aku mengacau lagi."

"Baguslah kau sadar."

"…Chihiro."

"Jangan sok akrab."

"Komandan Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Kau mengolokku?"

Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. Menghadapi Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sedang marah dan kesal sama seperti menghadapi perempuan yang sedang PMS. Apa pun yang Nijimura katakan akan salah. Suasana hening bertahan karena tidak ada diantara Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang ingin membuka suara.

"Nijimura." Akhirnya Mayuzumi membuka suaranya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Chi—Mayuzumi?" Nijimura langsung mengubah cara panggilnya ketika melihat tatapan membunuh dari Mayuzumi.

"Isi berkas pernyataan ini. Nanti aku laporkan pada pimpinan."

"Oke~~~"

"…. Kenapa kalian dibiarkan saja sih?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa berhenti untuk mengejar dan berusaha menangkap kami?"

"Perintah atasan."

"Oh. Padahal itu salah satu aku bertahan jadi mafia loh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menjadi mafia, agar kau selalu mengejar dan menangkapku, Chihiro."

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya masuk penjara, banyak sel yang masih kosong yang bisa kau tempati."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Chihiro. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

"Aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca perasaan orang."

" _Mattaku_! Kau ini! Yang aku ingin bilang, aku mencintaimu, Chihiro! Kau tercipta untuk melengkapi hidupku yang hampa ini. Tanpa kau di sisiku, kebahagiaanku sirna, rasanya seperti menjadi mayat hidup."

"Dan kau tercipta untuk merusak kehidupanku yang tenang. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi mayat sungguhan saja agar kebahagiaan kembali menghampiriku?"

Mayuzumi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang membenamkan wajahnya pada meja di hadapannya. Dalam hati Nijimura merutuki dan mengumpat Aomine dan Kise yang memberinya saran untuk merayu Mayuzumi untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

.

.

 **Act 4: Editor dan Novelis**

Nijimura membaca plot cerita yang diajukan oleh novelis asuhannya. Dahinya berkerut membaca untaian kata demi kata yang tertuang dalam _draft_ kasar novel yang diberikan padanya. Sedangkan sang novelis, Mayuzumi Chihiro, menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang menunggu Nijimura selesai membaca dan memberi masukan.

Nijimura meletakkan _draft_ naskah novel hasil imajinasi Mayuzumi, memijat pelipisnya. Terkadang imajinasi Mayuzumi yang tak terbatas membuat Nijimura berdecak kagum namun tak jarang membuat Nijimura pusing tujuh keliling. Seperti tema novel yang diajukan oleh Mayuzumi dalam proyek novel terbarunya.

"Jadi, kau serius ingin memakai tema ini?" tanya Nijimura.

"Ya." Jawaban tegas dan datar Mayuzumi membuat Nijimura semakin memijat pelipisnya. Kalau Mayuzumi sudah berkata seperti itu, dia tidak mudah untuk diajak berdiskusi mengubah tema atau pun plot ceritanya.

"Bukannya aku menentang, Mayuzumi- _sensei_. Tapi tema yang anda ambil ini terlalu berat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam novel remaja."

"Kalau begitu, masukkan saja ke dalam kategori dewasa."

"Tapi kau kan spesialis novelis percintaan untuk remaja, _Sensei_."

"Aku ingin mengganti suasana. Lama-lama aku bosan menyuguhkan drama percintaan picisan ala remaja."

"Itu novel karyamu sendiri loh. Kau menghina novelmu sendiri." Nijimura _sweat drop_ mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi.

"Apa kau menentangnya karena aku mengambil tema LGBT?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak menentang LGBT. Tema yang kau ambil sangat menarik, plot ceritanya sangat bagus dan sumber-sumber yang kau ajukan pun lengkap. Ini pasti akan menjadi novel yang sangat bagus dan diminati."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau aku melanjutkannya?"

"Bukannya tidak mau. Namun aku menyayangkannya."

"Menyayangkan apa?"

"Kenapa bukan aku dan kau yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam novel ini? Seharusnya kau buat aku sebagai _seme_ dan kau sebagai _uke_ -nya, Chihiro."

"…..Baiklah."

"Chi-Chihiro….. Akhirnya kau menerima—"

"Dan akan kubuat di awal cerita sang _seme_ mati karena kecerobohannya yang menginjak kulit pisang sehingga kepalanya terbentur. Lalu sang _uke_ akan hidup bahagia tanpa kehadiran sang _seme_ selamanya dan mendapat cinta baru."

"Apa!? Kalau begitu tidak jadi sa—"

"Baik. Sudah diputuskan plot ceritanya akan seperti itu. Akan kukirim _chapter_ pertamanya tiga hari lagi."

Dan Mayuzumi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang melongo. Sedangkan para editor lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka, menahan tawa kasihan mereka pada Nijimura, editor novel yang sudah 3 tahun memendam rasa pada novelis muda berbakat asuhannya.

.

.

 **Last Act: Suami dan Suami**

Akhirnya, akhirnya! Setelah jatuh bangun melewati berbagai cobaan dan terombang-ambing diterpa badai, akhirnya Nijimura Shuuzou berhasil mempersunting Mayuzumi Chihiro sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Setelah diskusi alot dan adu argumen tiada akhir tentang keputusan siapa atas siapa bawah, akhirnya Nijimura menangis bahagia karena dialah yang terpilih sebagai sang posisi atas melalui suit.

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya mereka menjadi suami-suami, namun Nijimura masih saja mendapat tendangan di pagi hari dari Mayuzumi, menyebabkan Nijimura jatuh tersungkur dari ranjang mereka dan mencium lantai. Jika ditanya alasannya, jawaban Mayuzumi selalu sama,

"Aku lupa. Kupikir kau penjahat kelamin yang menyusup masuk ke kamarku."

Nijimura ingin gigit sepatu mendengarnya. Tapi gigit sepatu gak enak, lebih enak gigit Mayuzumi aja. Raaawwwrrr!

Malam itu, Nijimura yang baru pulang dari kantor medapati Mayuzumi tengah asyik membaca tumpukan _light novel_ di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Mendekati Mayuzumi yang masih larut di dalam bacaannya, Nijimura merangkul bahu Mayuzumi dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya,

" _Tadaima_ , Chihiro." Dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat berat dan seksi.

DUAK! Nijimura jatuh tersungkur. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia tadi dipukul oleh Mayuzumi.

"Ch-Chihirooooo! Kenapa aku dipukuuullll?" protes Nijimura sambil memegang pipinya yang dicium kepalan tangan Mayuzumi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu kau. Suaramu jadi aneh sih." Jawaban datar nan sadis datang dari mulut Mayuzumi.

"Jahat!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf kan?"

"Uuuhhh….."

"Sana mandi. Kau bau."

"Jahat!"

"Itu kenyataan, monyong."

Nijimura pun bangkit menuju kamar mandi dengan air mata imajiner mengucur deras. Biarpun sudah menjadi suami Nijimura, mulut sadis Mayuzumi tidak berkurang kadar kesadisannya. Nasib nijimura punya _uke tsundere_ sadis. Tapi itu yang buat Nijimura cinta pada Mayuzumi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Nijimura menuju ruang makan. Melihat meja makan kosong dari lauk pauk, Nijimura kembali mendatangi Mayuzumi yang masih membaca di ruang tamu.

"Chihiro, kamu gak masak?" tanya Nijimura.

"Masak kok." Jawab Mayuzumi sambil terus membaca.

"Masak apa? Gak ada lauk tuh di meja makan."

"Aku masak nasi."

"Cuma nasi aja? Lauknya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum selesai baca."

"Kapan masaknya?"

"Setelah aku selesai baca."

"Terus aku makan pakai lauk apa?"

"Ada kecap dan garam kan? Campur aja ke nasi."

"Apa!? Kalo gitu _delivery_ saja—"

"Tidak usah!"

"Kamu juga belum makan kan, Chihiro?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Pakai apa?"

" _Omurice_."

"Terus kok aku gak dibuatin!?"

"Telurnya tinggal sebutir."

"Ya tinggal beli aja."

"Duit belanjanya habis."

"Hah!? Kok bisa!? Kamu habisin untuk beli apa?!"

Tanpa menjawab, Mayuzumi hanya menunjuk tumpukan _light novel_ nya.

"Terus aku makan pakai apa!? Besok aku bawa bekal apa!?" Nijimura histeris.

"Kan sudah kubilang, ada kecap dan garam. Kau bisa mencampurnya dengan nasi. Bersabarlah sampai gajian berikutnya." Jawab Mayuzumi tenang.

"Gajian masih 20 hari lagi, Chihiro!"

Mayuzumi tidak mempedulikan tangisan histeris Nijimura. Toh dia bisa numpang makan di tempat sepupunya, Kuroko, selama 20 hari ke depan. Dengan santai dan muka tidak peduli, Mayuzumi tetap melanjutkan acara membaca _light novel_ nya.

Banyak yang bilang Nijimura berada di posisi antara beruntung dan sial mempersunting Mayuzumi sebagai suaminya. Dan Nijimura membenarkan _statement_ itu. Mayuzumi memang orang yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dengan kemandirian dan kejujurannya. Namun Mayuzumi juga adalah orang yang lebih mementingkan _light novel_ nya daripada suaminya sendiri. Mayuzumi juga terlihat tidak peduli dan terkesan tidak peduli pada Nijimura.

Namun ada hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang, bahkan Nijimura pun tidak menyadarinya. Di setiap malam ketika Nijimura sudah tertidur lelap, Mayuzumi selalu mengecup bibir seksi Nijimura dan mengelus lembut surai arang Nijimura. Kegiatan yang tidak pernah membuat Mayuzumi bosan untuk terus melakukannya. Sensasi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Nijimura membuatnya ketagihan. Lembutnya surai Nijimura bermain di tangannya membuat Mayuzumi merasa tenang.

"Mimpi indah, Shuu. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku." Bisik Mayuzumi lirih sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Nijimura.

 **.**

The End

 **.**

* * *

Aaaaaahhhhh! Apa ini? Apa ini? Fic pertama nijimayu nih…. Special dibuat untuk Rakshapurwa…. Raksha, ini pesenannya… semoga nijimura sudah cukup ternistai di fic ini….

Yang semangat ngurus skripsinya yah, sama kayak nijimura di atas…. (lol)

Akhir kata, Dee ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri membuka dan membaca fic ini…. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~~~~~

Mdn15112015


End file.
